shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis Higeki/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Anubis is a skilled fighter learinging many techniques from his brothers. 'Swordsmanship' Anubis is an powerful master swordsman. He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. Anubis appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. During his fight with Starrk, he was able to find blindspots and blind the latter's summons despite the shared field of vision granted by his eye devil fruit. 'Hand to Hand Combat' All his his attacks were taught to him by his brothers. He has two different Hand to Hand combat styles with two different names (one a variation of the other),along with a few other moves : *'Martial Art - Stance of "Crime"' This is a fighting style which focuses on landing strong blows and kicks. In this stance, Anubis's body is turned to the side. His right arm is pointed up towards the sky while his other arm is pointed to the ground. He also moves at a faster pace, often catching the opponent off guard. As opposed to his normal long-ranged tactics, Anubis fights in a more close range way, resulting in more damage with his weapons and physical attacks. *'Martial Art - Stance of "Mad Crime"' This is a further and destructive variation of Martial Art - Stance of "Crime".The fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they may mount in response. This capability relies on Anubis's proficient agility and dexterity with both his hands and feet, in order to fluidly launch a decisive counter-attack if any strike is blocked, while retaining the ability to fully exploit any openings that such a feat may expose. 'Physical Strength' Anubis's trademark ability is his incredible raw strength, which is great enough to launch his targets several meters with a mere finger flick, or cause gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground, even create fissures with tapping at the ground. 'Agility' Anubis was also noted to be immensely fast, particularly with his hand movements. In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. *'I''' - It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. 'Endurance' Anubis can endure allot of dammage going as being able to kill twenty marines after having three of his arm muscles torn on both arms and have six torn in his left leg. Furthermore, after being stabbed straight through the chest, his left shoulder, and his ribcage, he still managed to deliver a kick straight to Catalyst during a battle. Devil Fruit '' Type: Logia Name: Banajiumu Banajiumu no Mi Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Anubis's a profeciant user of Kenbunshoku Haki able to use it in his sleep. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments ''Anubis is not a very well user of this having the most problems with all of his techniques.' Category:Character Subpages